flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Flux Theorem Wiki
Welcome to Flux Theorem Much of this story is meant to be mysterious, so if there is any concern relating to unexplained or seemingly outrageous information, please try to keep an open mind and trust that somewhere there is explanation for it even if it has yet to appear on this wiki. Contents Liberation Front Logo.jpg|Factions|link=http://flux-theorem.wikia.com/wiki/Known_Factions Rose Darion square.png|People|link=http://flux-theorem.wikia.com/wiki/Category:People City 35 operation dethrone.png|Timeline|link=http://flux-theorem.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline Zebbigomalley.jpg|Conflicts|link=https://flux-theorem.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Conflicts Flux Theorem Collection Found Here The Coeval of Post-Dethrone The only thing survivors had on their mind in the year 2019, was Operation Dethrone; a world wide uprising against an alien empire dominating their world known as the Infinite Dominion. With great magnitude and strength, Operation Dethrone took off beneath the Infinite Dominion's noses and rapidly ascended and adapted to a state powerful enough to challenge their control of Earth directly. Mostly all human forces were involved, joining along side the Liberation Front to put an end to the Dominion's Occupation. This Operation was spearheaded by an Esoteric group of Liberation Front affiliates, invisible leaders spreading word of the operation's importance and stabilizing the operation throughout its progression. The Infinite Dominion was eventually forced into desperation, as the Monolith Of Dominion Capital was compromised with all major Partition Towers fallen. In response, violent counter attacks were administered as the Dominion struggled to maintain control. A rebound of dark energy weapons of mass destruction was unleashed, sending the world into even more chaos than it had ever been in before, wiping out most of humanity. The amount of lives this costed humanity was twenty fold compared to the Great Rift War with all major protection centers being directly targeted and both the defending and attacking parties dwindling. Although Dethrone involved many, most people had limited knowledge of its origin. Half of the people involved with Dethrone knew of it chiefly as a code name, a simple moniker given to the uprising while rarer individuals retained more detailed knowledge of it's origin. Survivors of the post-Dethrone bombings lost consciousness almost immediately. Quantum entanglement events caused by the massive amounts of simultaneous exotic energy excretions in the atmosphere the Infinite Dominion used during the counter attack were too much for the mind to handle. When they awakened, Earth was a desolate and barren place, with entire cities left uncontrolled by the Infinite Dominion and nothing but ruins here there and everywhere. Humanity, now a dwindling race was shaken and without direction until newly risen leaders sparked aflame from the shadows, crawling up from the rubble and ashes, staggered and dazed to begin the new age of humanity. Time without the constant control of Infinite Dominion left many people confused and conflicted because civilization and its history was taken for granted, and this freedom was only but forsaken with the emptiness left behind by all the Dominion took in their desperation. The atmosphere was extremely unstable with quantum instabilities causing all sorts of turmoil throughout the planet be it hazardous radiation, ruptures of energy enough to teleport things about or the shifting of entire landscapes. The Liberation Front, though at it's prime prior to dethrone, remained absolutely silent, presumably destroyed by the bombings that followed. Previous Dominion Civil Authority members however remained in large amounts, looking in new directions if the calamity of Dethrone did not kill them. Of those not lost and aimless in the wastelands of the tattered world, a new order was discovered and sought out. With many confused, skeptical or outright frustrated of the Infinite Dominion's disregard for them during the counter attack, converging into a new line of authority was first on the list of things to do. This new line of authority was not opposed to the idea that the counter attack seemed to be targeted at them as well. This New Union appeared similar to the Infinite Dominion at first glance yet harbored a much different cause and contrarily resented the Infinite Dominion. The Infinite Dominion, defeated at least was allegedly wiped from the world, with only rampant shells of their autonetic drones both human and otherwise still wandering and roaming the Earth. Rumors however of Dominion shadows, eyes in the night and ghosts stories based on the weight their past held yet persisted, but nothing was evidence enough to prove the Dominion still walked the planet. Reports of kidnappings, entire settlement blackouts and other such mishaps surfaced throughout the Eurasian wastelands until they reached The New Union, who discovered evidence of a looming Infinite Dominion Contingency, still active and looking to retake the planet. The Genesis of Reality Many years after Caerus Laboratories unleashed their greatest creation, the world fell into a deep state of chaos and calamity. Quantum Travelers known as the Infinite Dominion ripped through from a portal called The Tear towards Earth and began over the planet by riding the wave of destruction created by The Void and using it to mask their attacks. The Earth's forces weren't enough to hold off either party, and as a result, the humans were defeated. In the end however, a supposed peace was reached, the Infinite Dominion promising protection and salvation from the off-world attacks, electing Government Official Prime Minister Whalen to serve as an ambassador of their efforts. Protection Centres were erected and designed over the bones and ashes of fallen cities to "keep citizens of the Earth safe and protected". Whalen did a considerable job at laundering the dark truth about the Infinite Dominion to the new Earth's populace by preying on the basic needs of people, disguising it with his friendly well spoken words and phrases. Humanity slowly beckoned towards the Infinite Dominion, becoming controlled and enslaved, losing their minds to their poisons, false bureaucracy and indoctrination. The Infinite Dominion began to see potential in humans and swiftly began incorporating them into their empire. Many humans were tested extensively in the beginning months of their occupation in secretive facilities until they began transforming them into near mindless synthetic soldiers of war. To the Infinite Dominion, these people were seen as low key, low priority individuals, ones that could be expended by making them into weapons. Human synthetics were a small piece of a planned cultivation, soon to all be actualized once Earth and all of its best features had been sucked dry by the Infinite Dominion. The Infinite Dominion were attracted by a particular power humans harnessed, the power that brought them from within the same Universe to Earth through The Void. Whalen knew it existed, but unfortunately for the Infinite Dominion, even with his executive position, had no idea where to find it. As a unification of dimensional beings, The Infinite Dominion's goals and values were inconceivably different from the human way of life. The Infinite Dominion's overseers, The Augury perceived the known multiverse in a way unimaginable for humans and strove for what only a human would perceive as stark value. The Augury as a result sought out the greatest minds of the human collection, and without knowing what humans were, began turning them into something they weren't, machine-like generators of value for the Infinite Dominion. Men and women were slaughtered within their own homes, bedrooms, and shelters; robbed of everything. These interlopers of mankind were scrounging the Earth so diligently for what Caerus Laboratories left behind, humanity was an afterthought. Survival for anyone unwilling to submit blindly and give into the Infinite Dominion was an extremely difficult endeavor. Comfort, love, and sanctity was vanishing everywhere around the humans of Earth. Their hierarchy of needs were so damaged that it reduced the weak to mania. The fed were the prosperous and powerful, and proper nutrition was only granted to those of the Infinite Dominion. Most thoughts and feelings towards human continuity were piloted through fear and pain as many of these humans chose to remain as they were labelled, accepting their fate if they weren't yet indoctrinated to all hell. Of those who submitted one way or another, many of them chose to allocate themselves into the Infinite Dominion willingly. Enlistment within the Civil Authority teams controlled by the Infinite Dominion was common for people, especially ones that were selfish and broken down. Unbeknownst to these militant police, they were later robbed of their humanity, and even identity through Union conditioning and brainwashing. Subsumption into the Infinite Dominion was painful and tragic to friends and family of the ones processed through the ranks of the Civil Authority. Though advertised as keepers of protection and stability in social environments, these Dominion Civil Authority units were a truly viscous and violent police force. Bred to negate anything that made humans feel, these units catered to the Infinite Dominion's agenda day in and day out, most lured by given perks and benefits in these new societies. All of these blissful manipulations of the Infinite Dominion didn't go unnoticed for long as "humanity's heroes" began to rise up from the shadows. Insurgency incurred, as men and women began to take a stand against the Infinite Dominion. Courage, hope and risk drove these brave individuals, as they fought for change eventually forming the Liberation Front; a large, cell based militia spanning the globe that contested the Infinite Dominion. In spite of this, it seemed the Infinite Dominion still had exactly what they wanted, they cared little for humanity's infighting. This was now a war of many parties, man against man, man against machine, man against alien. Tragedy after tragedy, humans greatest creations, themselves, were coming undone before their very eyes. The war waged by The Liberation Front raged on, through the years far beyond the Caerus catastrophe. The fighting of the resistance was often in vain, as many unnecessary casualties followed since they were after-all mostly killing fellow humans indoctrinated by the Infinite Dominion. In some cases it was even as tragic as close friends who never would have imagined fighting each other, doing so to the death. The very essence of humanity was losing it's meaning altogether and the Infinite Dominion was indifferent to trivialities such as that. It was an endless equation with more and more complex variables being added each year, month, day, hour and minute. In those times of grave despair and desperation, however, one of the greatest minds manifested something to vanquish the parasitic hold of the planet the Infinite Dominion held. "Soon comes the time when we must all pick sides and either Chaos or Unity prevails..." Category:Browse